


It Has to Go

by napoleondarling



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Desmond grew a beard, especially fox moth caterpillars, furry caterpillars are cool, you fucking hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: Prompt: whAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GREW A BEARD GROSS SHAVE IT OFF “that’s the first thing you say to me?” IT HAS TO GO





	It Has to Go

You gasp when you see him, shaking your head in what he can only describe as abject horror. That certainly wasn’t the response he was going for, but he guesses that if he saw someone for the first time in months, and they happened to have grown what appears to be ‘one of those gross, fuzzy caterpillars you find in basements’ (your words, not his), he would have the same reaction. 

“I grew a beard.”

He’s shrugging, nonchalant, not even caring that he had clearly just ruined your entire life. You stare at him mouth agape.

“What do you mean you grew a beard?,” you sound near hysteric and he’s trying his best not to laugh. “Gross!,” you reach out to touch it but suddenly recoil as if it had bitten you. “Shave it off.” All of this was said within seconds, words mushing together to form one nearly incoherent sentence. 

“That’s the first thing you say to me?” He’s laughing freely now, crossing his arms as he stares at you evenly. He hadn’t been planning on keeping the beard anyway, but it was fun to watch you squirm. 

“It has to go.”


End file.
